She is my wife
by Banana Chanyeol
Summary: Baca aja dulu, siapa tau jadi enak. HUNHAN. Genderswitch. Rated M. Mesum.


**"SHE IS MY WIFE"**

Main Cast:

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Rated: M (mesum).

Genderswitch!

"Sehun...aku takut..." ucap Luhan. Sehun tak menggubris ucapan Luhan. Ia tetap menikmati perpotongan leher indah milik Luhan.

"Erghh...Se...hun..." desis Luhan.

"Ya sayang?" ucapan Sehun tersebut tepat menohok hati Luhan. Panggilan sayang yang seakan Luhan ingin mendengarnya lebih. Luhan hanya bisa menangis. Ia terus menangis di dalam diamnya.

"Mian, Lu. Aku tau kau takut. Tapi aku lebih takut dari apa yang kau kira." Ucap Sehun sambil tetap meneteskan airmatanya.

"Sehun...kau mau apa?" ucap Luhan kaget karena secara tiba-tiba tangan Sehun masuk ke dalam Sweater Luhan dan menyentuh kulit Luhan.

"Sehun!" ucapan Luhan tertahan oleh bibir Sehun yang langsung melumat dengan kasar bibir Luhan. Terlihat benang lelehan saliva mereka. Entah itu punya siapa. Kedua nya terhanyut dalam ciuman memabukkan tersebut. Ciuman yang seakan menuntut! Seakan bibir plum asli milik Luhan hanyalah Sehun yang boleh mencicipinya. Tangan Sehun sudah berhasil melepaskan sweater yang Luhan kenakan. Ia kembali beranjak naik meremas payudara Luhan. Ia menyentuh bagian luar dari payudara Luhan. Dan luhan kembali mengerang akibat perbuatan Sehun. Kemudian tangan Sehun menjalar ke punggung Luhan. Ia mencoba meraih kaitan bra luhan dan dengan sekali tarikan pun kaitan itu terlepas dari asal nya.

Ciuman yang ia berikan pada bibir plum Luhan ia pindahkan pada leher jenjang Luhan. Ia ingin menandai leher jenjang Luhan dengan ciumannya. Seakan hanya Luhan lah miliknya.

"Se...hun...niee...Ah..." desah Luhan.

"Ya sayang? Panggil nama ku dengan seperti itu yah. aku menyukai nya sayang." Ucap Sehun. Dan setelah ia menandai leher Luhan. Tangan nya ia bawa menuju payudara sital Luhan.

"Lu, apa aku boleh?" tanya Sehun.

"Sehunnie...ingin apa heumm?" goda Luhan.

"Sehunnie ingin menyusu Luhanniie...yayaya?" Sehun mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya dan ketika Luhan mengangguk. Ia sudah mendapatkan izin dari Luhan. Ia pun mengulum payudara kiri Luhan, menjilat nipple nya dan sesekali menggigit-gigit kecil kemudian ia menyesap hingga Luhan mendesah kenikmatan. Luhan hanya menahan kepala Sehun agar tidak beranjak dari dada nya. Dan sesekali Luhan mengusap pipi Sehun dengan lembut seolah ia sedang menyusui bayi. Tangan kanan Sehun yang menganggur pun ia gunakan untuk meremas payudara Luhan, dan sesekali memelintir bagian nipple nya hingga Luhan kembali mendesahkan namanya. Cukup untuk bagian dada Luhan.

Sehun pun menatap manik mata Luhan. Mata rusa nya agak sembab, rambut Luhan yang agak ikal dan bibr merah nya agak sedikit bengkak karena ulah Sehun tadi. Dan pipi itu memerah sempurna.

"Lu, sekali lagi. Apa aku boleh memilikimu?" tanya Sehun dan Luhan pun kembali menganggukan kepalanya.

"Buka baju ku, Lu." Ucap Sehun.

"Eoh?"

"Buka kancing kemeja ku dengan tangan mu." Ucap Sehun sambil mengarahkan tangan Luhan ke kancing kemeja Sehun. Dan satu persatu pun kancing kemeja Sehun dibuka oleh Luhan.

"Arghh..." desis Sehun.

"Kau kenapa Sehunnie?...apa aku salah?" tanya Luhan.

"hanya dengan tangan mu berada di dada ku saja, aku sudah begini. Bagaimana jika aku berada di dalammu, Lu?" semburat pipi merah Luhan pun muncul yang menampakkan wajahnya malu.

"Sehunnie jahat, aku sudah half naked, namun sehunnie saja malu..."

"Lu, kau ingin aku agresif?" tatap Sehun tajam.

"Sehunnie...aku takut jika kau bermain kasar." Kata Luhan sambil menyilangkan tangannya di bagian dadanya.

"Lu, ini pasti yang pertama untukku dan untukmu. Aku tau ini sakit tapi aku berjanji aku pelan-pelan. Dan ini pertanyaan ku untuk mu terakhir kalinya. Aku kau siap?" tanya Sehun.

Dan tanpa sadar pun Luhan sudah mencium bibir Sehun tidak dengan cara kasar melainkan cara lembut. Sehun yang turn On pun tidak dapat menghentikan aktivitasnya dengan cepat ia menindih Luhan dan sekarang Luhan sudah ada dibawahnya. Tangannya ia telusupkan ke dalam rok pendek Luhan. Ia menyentuh paha Luhan. Kemudian ia menarik rok Luhan dan sekarang yang berada di diri Luhan hanyalah underwear yang Luhan kenakan. Sehun menciumi seluruh bagian tubuh Luhan dan tidak melewatkan seinchi pun dari bagian tubuhnya.

Sehun kini menciumi bagian dalam paha Luhan, dan Luhan seakan dibuat geli akan tingkah laku Sehun, ia hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah nama Sehun berkali-kali. Kemudian Luhan seperti merasa adanya bagian daging kenyal yang masuk ke dalam lubang keprawanan Luhan. Ya, itu lidah Sehun. Walaupun lidah sehun masih berbatas dengan underwearnya...Luhan merasakan adanya gejolak pada dalam dirinya, ya ia tau ia akan mengali orgasme untuk pertama kalinya. Dan Sehun juga tau Luhan akan orgasme dan seketika itu Sehun kembali melumat bibir Luhan.

"Keluarkan saja Lu." hanya dengan kalimat itu ia pun menyemburkan cairannya dan terlihat sudah underwear Luhan yang basah. Sehun yang tau akan kejadian ini pun tidak menyia-nyiakan dan segera melepas underwear Luhan dan melihat bagian bawah tubuh Luhan dan memasukan 2 jari ke dalam diri Luhan.

"Argh...Hunn...nie...ahh...le...bih...ce...pat..." Sehun kemudian menambah gerakan jari nya dan menambah dengan 3 jarinya. Luhan pun mendapatkan klimaks untuk kedua kalinya. Sehun rasa sudah cukup untuk pemanasan. Sehun segera membuka celana nya dan underwearnya. Luhan yang polos hanya bisa takjub dengan apa yang ada di depannya. Penis Sehun yang besar dan panjang yang jika Luhan genggam bisa sampai dengan dua genggaman tangan itu pun mengacung tegak di depan lubang keperawanan Luhan. Luhan hanya bergidik takut melihatnya. Dan dengan gerakan reflek pun Luhan tiba-tiba mengelus penis Sehun dan membuat Sehun menggeram.

"Luhannie ingin coba?"

"Eoh?"

"Kulumlah Lu...seperti kau sedang mengulum permen lollipop favorite mu." Luhan pun memegang penis sehun dengan kedua tangannya, ia pijit secara perlahan kemudian ia usap dan lagi-lagi Sehun pun kembali menggeram.

"Lu...ahhh...kau...tau...ini...nik...mat...sa...yang..." ucap Sehun terputus-putus. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia memadang takjub. Di tengah selangkangan Sehun, Luhan sedang mengulum penis Sehun dan nampaknya mulut Luhan tidak muat karena ukuran penis sehun yang besar dan panjang tersebut, tangan yang satu ia gunakan untuk memijit sisa penis yang belum masuk ke dalam mulutnya... dan yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk meremas twinsball Sehun.

"Lu...cukupp...aku...tidak...ingin...mengeluarkannya...di...dalam...mulutmu..." ucap Sehun.

Setelah dirasa cukup untuk bermain dengan milik Sehun. Ia pun segera merubah posisi pada saat pertama kali. Luhan berada di bawah Sehun.

"Apakah akan sakit?" tanya Luhan.

"Ya, awalnya. Tapi aku akan pelan-pelan. Dan lakukan apa saja yang membuatmu tidak merasa kesakitan." Ucap Sehun.

Dengan mengarahkan penisnya yang sudah menegang. Ia kemudian memasukkannya kedalam lubang keperawanan Luhan. Ia tau Luhannya kesakitan. Ini pengalaman pertamanya. Sehun lah yang mengambil keperawanan Luhan. Dengan segera ia melumat bibir Luhan. Ia tau jika ini bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa sakit yang Luhan alami. Setelah dirasa cukup untuk penyesuaian.

"Bergeraklah." Satu kata dari Luhan itu cukup untuk Sehun meneruskan pekerjaannya. Ia bergerak pelan namun nikmat dan mengikuti hati nurani. Ia pun menatap wajah Luhan, Luhan nya sedang mencengkram kuat seprai seprai kamar Sehun. Matanya yang memejam dan bibirnya yang agak sedikit terbuka. Telah puas Luhan meremas seprai kamar Sehun. Luhan pun meremas payudaranya sendiri. Kesempatan itu tidak dibiarkan Sehun, Ia kemudian meraup payudara kiri Luhan menjilat nipple nya, mengulum dan menggigitnya kecil kecil dan tangan kirinya pun ia gunakan untuk meremas payudara kanan Luhan. Luhan yang merasakan hal itu hanya menahan kepala Sehun agar tidak berpindah dan mengusap kepala Sehun kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya. Luhan yang mendapatkan hal itu hanya melengkungkan badannya menuju ke titik puncak kenikmatan. Sehun pun mempercepat tempo gerakannya. Dan ia pun berkata, "Lu...kau...sempit...sekali..."

"Arghh...Sehun...More...Faster...Palli...Jebal..."

"As you wish baby!" Sehun pun bergerak dengan cepat. Sehingga menimbulkan bunyi decitan ranjang Sehun. Luhan rasa penis Sehun benar-benar memasuki dinding rahimnya.

"Sehunniie...aku ingin..." desah Luhan dengan nada pasrah. Ya Luhan sudah tidak bisa menahan klimaksnya. Ia pun menyemburkan cairannya.

"Lu tapi aku belum...'" ucap Sehun yang sesegera mungkin ingin menyusul Luhan. Karena cairan Luhan yang keluar tadi, penis Sehun pun seperti agak mengembang di dalam lubang kewanitaan Luhan. Penis yang pada awalnya sudah besar itu tbtb semakin membesar. Luhan yang akan tau hal ini segera menyempitkan Lubang kewanitaannya.

"Lu, kenapa kau menyempitkannya?!" Sehun pun menggeramkan akan tingkah laku Luhan.

"Lu, kurasa aku akan klimaks..."

"Hunnie... Aku...akan...klimaks...lagi..."

"Bersama sayang..." penis Sehun luhan sejajar kan dengan lubang masuk keperawanan Luhan dan hanya dengan 3 kali hentakan pun mereka berdua menyemburkan cairan cintanya. Dan Sehun pun menyemburkannya di dalam.

Mereka pun terengah bersamaan... Sehun pun kelelahan dan tubuhnya menimpa Luhan yang berada di bawahnya. Setelah di rasa cukup. Sehun pun langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Luhan.

"Lu, kau tau ini pengalaman pertama ku bercinta dengan mu. Ah menakjubkan!" ucap Sehun sambil mendekap rusa mungilnya ini. yang di dekap hanya menikmati dan menyesapi indahnya perpotongan leher Sehun yang putih nan mulus ini.

"Lu kau kenapa jadi seperti ini...kau...ah...lu...kau...menyesap...leherku..." desis Sehun.

"Yak! Sehunnie jahat...aku kan hanya mempraktikan apa yang sudah kau ajarkan pada ku tadi awal... sekarang terserah Sehunnie!" ah Luhannie nya mengambek dan membalikan tubuhnya dengan membelakangi Sehun. Sehun pun memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"Maafkan aku, Ne..." ucap Sehun.

"Kau ingin seperti ini, eoh? " Sehun mencoba mempraktikannya dengan menciumi tengkuk Luhan.

"Sehunniiee! Geliii! Aku kan sedang mengambek." Ucap Luhan sambil berbalik badan dan dengan bibir dikerucutkan. Ah Sehun gemas jika Luhan sudah seperti ini. tapi...sesuatu nampaknya terjadi kesalahan...yak pada saat Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya tadi, pahanya seperti menyentuh sesuatu yang sedang diam kemudian tiba-tiba berdiri dengan kerasnya.

"Xi Luhan...nampaknya kau berbuat kesalahan..." desis Sehun menahan hasratnya.

"Omooo!"

tbc

**review?**


End file.
